


Ruffle My Feathers

by leafiest_groves



Series: ❃ 𝓛𝓮𝓱𝓮𝓷𝓰𝓪 𝓼𝓮𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼 ❃ [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Indian Potters, Pureblood Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafiest_groves/pseuds/leafiest_groves
Summary: Going home at the end of summer break becomes that much better for Harini because of one infuriating bird.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans
Series: ❃ 𝓛𝓮𝓱𝓮𝓷𝓰𝓪 𝓼𝓮𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼 ❃ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661890
Kudos: 33





	Ruffle My Feathers

The deep red dress trails on the ground behind Harini as she races down the stairs. Summer break is over, and Neville’s come to bring her home. It feels nice to think of it that way. The definition of home has changed multiple times over the years. Her chesire grin greets her older brother when she arrives. “Annaiyya, are we leaving yet?” Harry smirks at her fondly before chuckling, “Calm down, your diwana isn’t here yet.” She pinks at that, swatting his hand away from trying to pinch her cheeks. She walks away, feeling a flicker of annoyance even as she sends a mild stinging hex his way, and can’t bring herself to be satisfied even by his starled yelp. 

Haru has yet to change into western wear, and can’t bring herself to yet. This dress is the same glorious colour as Amma’s hair, and it feels ever so luxurious and airy when she glides around a room with purpose. Harry on the other hand, has already changed into his robes, and her ‘diwana’ will be here soon. She debates changing, but decides not to. Potter crimson is a delicious contrast on her skin, and she looks and feels beautiful. 

Harini’s slight embarrassment has yet to fade, but she still believes in the delightful phrase of ‘showing yourself to your greatest benefit’. Maybe she’s wearing it because she’s comfortable. Maybe she’s wearing it because it’s a beautiful dress. Maybe she’s wearing it because it’s the same dress she wore when Neville helped her plant those roses around the pavillion in her private garden. Subconscious decision aside, it’s beyond her.

It’s a fluttery feeling to have someone described as your ‘diwana’. Harini has had her fair share of admirers, but none that provoke her brother into teasing. She’s fanning herself as she roams out onto the property, waving at the old family parrots and doves that have roosted in the banyan trees scattered around the estate. One of them, Krish, circles just above her head, long tail feathers waving behind him in that familiar shade of green. He pecks at her ear, nibbling and squawking out ominously. Harini tries to calm his fussing, until he screeches irritatingly close to her ears, “Eagle! Eagle! Eat me!” 

At the mention of eagles, Harini’s eyes and head snap upwards with a reaction time the auror department would be scrambling to get their hands on. Sure enough, it’s Neville’s, and there is no time left to consider the whys and wherefores of dresses and parrots and infuriating older brothers. Gathering herself, she poises herself to greet Neville, only to find that she can’t seem to find him. Harry has also rather mysteriously disappeared. The atmosphere seems ominous, and there is no noise for what seems to be miles, besides Harini’s rapidly quickening breathing. 

Confused, she leaves the great hall accompanied by silence, roaming off to her garden to sigh in such a stereotypical manner that’s almost embarrassing. Irritation is creeping into her again. It’s so strange. Why can’t it just be decent and uncomplicated? She stretches out her aura, trying to find any familiar magical signature. Faintly she can sense her parents and her brother, but Neville isn’t anywhere she can detect.

She hisses slightly as she runs a finger over the tender flesh of her ear, nipped and bitten enough to be red. Why did Krish have to act up just then? Cursed timing aside, she focuses on the fact that she won’t be seeing Krish again for another year, and tries to heal it quickly. Her magic begins to rush to the point of injury to heal her, but a voice murmurs behind her, “Allow me, my lady.” 

Without turning around, she already knows that it’s Neville. His fingers, roughened by years of gardening, are gentle when they run over the top of her ear, and without hesitating, they trail down to remove her earrings and replace them with a different pair.

Harini’s breath hitches, and she can’t bring herself to be upset with that bird and his antics anymore. It gave her a perfect excuse to come out here, and she can barely stop from pinching herself. Her fingers run over them, they’re wild roses hammered out of gold, with rubies inlaid as petals, and tourmaline leaves that make a loop that closes in the back.

Her whole mind is occupied with the fact that earrings are a courtship gift, and that the comb she has in now is carved with roses.

Hours later, Krish gets a nice (if unwelcome) surprise, when Harini, who should be scolding him, does the complete opposite, and clutches the indignant bird in a breathtaking hug. Women (particularly the ones of this house), go by contraries, and this is one more problem that poor Krish will be forced to puzzle his wits over forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a quick vocabulary check:
> 
> Annaiyya - A more fond version of Anna, meaning older brother in Telugu.
> 
> Amma - Means mummy/mom in Telugu.
> 
> Diwana - As far as I can try and translate it, it just means your beau or your sweetheart. This one’s in Hindi.
> 
> This vignette is for @wow-thats-lesbian on Tumblr, who was a fan of this pairing and the dress that went with it.


End file.
